


You Put Your Arms Around Me And I'm Home

by firetruckyeah



Category: MotoGP RPF, Motorcycling RPF, Motorsport RPF
Genre: Domestic Boyfriends, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mavio, Morning Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:01:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21905644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firetruckyeah/pseuds/firetruckyeah
Summary: Maverick opened his eyes slowly. He smiled when he felt Fabio’s fluffy hair on his chest. It was just like they had fallen asleep.A Mavio drabble to cheer me up
Relationships: Fabio Quartararo/Maverick Viñales
Kudos: 24





	You Put Your Arms Around Me And I'm Home

**Author's Note:**

> After that supercup shitshow i needed some fluff, so i wrote this. Please leave kudos/comments if you like it. Also here's my [Tumblr](https://baentancur.tumblr.com).

Maverick opened his eyes slowly. He smiled when he felt Fabio’s fluffy hair on his chest. It was just like they had fallen asleep. They had watched tv together when Fabio got sleepy and started cuddling him. Maverick loved it. He loved to feel the other man so close to him and his blonde hair on his skin. He loved how it was only his and Fabio’s private thing. No one else knew. Not even his mother who he told pretty much everything. He kept Fabio as his little secret.

Maverick looked to the nightstand and saw the clock. He should go and take Minnie out. Maverick looked at Fabio. He didn’t want to leave him. No. He wanted to keep cuddling him like this, but he really needed to go. Maverick sighed as he looked at the other man. Maverick pressed a kiss on Fabio’s forehead before getting off the bed. Maverick was slowly getting off the bed when arms around him pulled him back. “No” Fabio whispered and pulled Maverick back to him.

Fabio pulled Maverick closer and closer till he had pulled himself on Maverick’s lap. He was keeping his eyes closed as he pressed his head on Maverick’s chest again. Maverick smiled and put his arms around the younger man again. “Fab I need to go take Minnie out for her walk” Maverick said. “No you don’t” Fabio said. “Fab, please” Maverick said. “I wanna cuddle. If you don’t cuddle me now I’ll never come here again”. Maverick knew Fabio couldn’t do that. He was as addict to cuddling as the older man. But he couldn’t really risk it. “Okay I won’t leave” Maverick whispered pulling Fabio closer. “That’s what I thought” Fabio smiled. 


End file.
